memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (IDW)
Star Trek is an ongoing comic series from IDW Publishing. Overview The first issue of this series was released in September 2011. The series takes places in an alternate reality, specifically the reality created by 's incursion to the year 2233. It will feature a mixture of stories including new events and characters alongside alternate reality versions of the events of the classic [[star Trek: The Original Series|original Star Trek]] television series. This is the first licensed publication to take place after the film, in the new reality that was created. Story arcs The series began with two-issue story arcs adapting episodes of TOS in the milieu of the new reality. The first two issues were unnamed stories, adapting . With the second story arc (adapting ), the "A" variant covers bore story titles, but the issues were unnamed on the title page itself. The first original story in the series was Vulcan's Vengeance, and the first one part issue was Issue 13. The first three-part issue was and is After Darkness. The first four-part issue was and is The Khitomer Conflict. The first six-part issue will be The Q Gambit and crossover with Deep Space Nine. * 1st IDW story arc: ** [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 1|IDW Star Trek, Issue 1]] ** [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 2|IDW Star Trek, Issue 2]] * : ** "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" ** "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" * Operation: Annihilate: ** "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" ** "Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2" * Vulcan's Vengeance: ** "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" ** "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" * : ** "The Return of the Archons, Part 1" ** "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" * The Truth About Tribbles ** "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" ** "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 13|IDW Star Trek, Issue 13]] * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 14|IDW Star Trek, Issue 14]] * Mirrored: ** "Mirrored, Part 1" ** "Mirrored, Part 2" * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 17|IDW Star Trek, Issue 17]] * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 18|IDW Star Trek, Issue 18]] * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 19|IDW Star Trek, Issue 19]] * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 20|IDW Star Trek, Issue 20]] * After Darkness: ** "After Darkness, Part 1" ** "After Darkness, Part 2" ** "After Darkness, Part 3" * [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 24|IDW Star Trek, Issue 24]] * The Khitomer Conflict: ** "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" ** "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" ** "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3" ** "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" * Parallel Lives: ** "Parallel Lives, Part 1" ** "Parallel Lives, Part 2" * I, Enterprise!: ** "I, Enterprise!, Part 1" ** "I, Enterprise!, Part 2" * "Lost Apollo": ** "Lost Apollo, Part 1" ** "Lost Apollo, Part 2" * "The Q Gambit" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 1" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 2" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 3" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 4" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 5" ** "The Q Gambit, Part 6" Issues Appendices Connections External link * category:comic series